Contracted Troubles (Astrimousverse)
A simple and short story that is apart of the Astrimousverse, happening months after the Evil Piece Mineral Transportation and Security Contract was signed. Summary Lucius Dread is known for his business deals, and most notably his biggest deal is with Lord Ajuka Beelzebub and the Evil Piece Mineral Transportation and Security Contract. However...Lord Beelzebub rereads the contract and has landed himself in a ironclad deal that is much more deadly than it seems. Story Lucius Dread, current Lord of House Dread, sat in his office, looking over his business reports of the current month. His net worth was now increased, almost double the amount since his dealing with the Human World payed off. Sure, his current dealings with the US military aside of course, he was doing quite well for himself. His reviewing was interrupted by Lord Ajuka Beelzebub, himself. The green haired Satan's face was flushed with anger, blue eyes flaring. Lucius didn't really need to panic, he had had angry clients before. The Maou slammed a thick contract onto the desk, sending several trinkets to the floor. Lucius only glanced at Ajuka before using telekinesis to return them to their place. The Devil Lord only needed to glance at the contract to know that it was the Evil Piece Mineral Transportation and Security Contract. "Lord Beelzebub" Lucius said coolly, calm as ever "I see you have finally reread the full contract." Ajuka could only nod in response, too angry to even speak. Lucius stood and motioned for the Devil leader to sit, which he did, before retaking his own seat. "Good, now you understand why it took so long for the full contract to be written. Even I am not that stupid to trust that you would not simply go behind my back and kill me for something I did not do." Lucius said this as he steepled his fingers, looking that the slowly calming Ajuka through his helmet. "You realize that I can easily destroy you for this insult." The Maou snarled quietly, his aura flaring a bit in a show of power. "Yet you saw that you can't without the risk of death from the contract, as you signed with a Runic Blood Quill. This contract is more than just binding, this particular contract is a life and death contract. One that I will not break, but you on the other hand however..." Lucius left the warning hanging as his Queen Piece, the Virtue Purity, came in and whispered in his ear. "My Lord, the latest Mineral shipment has just left" Lucius nodded and she left, bowing in a show of respect to Ajuka before quietly closing the door behind her. "Now, we both know that politically and power wise, you outweigh me completely. Financially speaking as of right now, I am the "Top Dog" as they say in the Human World." Lucius paused and let that sink in for a moment, while Ajuka could kill him right here and now, lie about it and say whatever he wanted about it, the fact of the matter remained that he couldn't. Lucius background was more than flawless that most others, like the Phenex Pillar, who dealt in information gathering and handling but for a hefty price. However, the Dread House was Financially secure and posed a massive threat to those that thought they could appose them. Even the leaders of the Government were very aware of how badly they could loose in a money battle with Lucius, the prospects of them winning through just money would be 6.9%, and that was with the help of the money the Government was using as well. However, Lucius knew that this contract was better in the long run for the Devil Race as a whole, give or take a few clans and houses. The Evil Piece Mineral was the biggest Monopoly that was still running and it started with Ajuka when he created the first Evil Piece set and the System that went along with it. That got the ball rolling, however, the mineral shipments had started to become a massive target and the amount of minerals being shipped in was growing less and less each time. Lucius had taken this moment to not only get his troops out there but to secure the future of the Devil Race. Lucius had taken 3 whole years to complete a contract that had no loopholes in every sense of the word and had it checked over by his lawyers in the Underworld but also in the Human World, before wiping their minds of ever seeing the contract. His presentation of the contract with Ajuka was probably the most dangerous meeting he had ever been in but after multiple hours of discussing every single, little detail, it was signed by both parties and sealed away by Lucius, for its own protection of course. "Now," Lucius spoke again, his tone flat but firm "We both know that while the government pays for most of the high prices for the workers and equipment, you have to pay for the "special" transportation. A cost that is only paid for by you, at a reasonable 3% of what you pay for in the first place." Ajuka's frown deepened slightly, he knew this of course and was not happy about that. "I'd rather handle the transportation myself than let anyone else, even the government, do it." Lucius nodded before pulling up the latest reports on the mineral shipments. "As you can clearly see, Ajuka, your mineral shipments have increased significantly from the previous 3.54% you and the Government were bringing in. Now, as of the past three months after signing the contract, your shipments are now bringing in a 16.78% increase of the mineral needed for making Evil Pieces and sets. This is all because of one contract, and as the reports have shown, the raids have dropped from a high 80.3% to a 8.45% chance of likelihood to succeed and pillage the mineral." Ajuka simply nodded before looking up at Lucius, then he asked "You played to my genius didn't you?" Lucius nodded "Your hubris is your biggest flaw. You thinking that your are able to outsmart anyone, even me, is not a good thing so I gave you a contract that was equal but learning." Lucius stood up, his computer having a reminder pop up to tell him of his appointment with Lady Serafall Leviathan "Now, Lord Beelzebub, I have an appointment with Lady Leviathan in a few moments so I really must be asking you to go." Ajuka stood as well before he shook the other devil's hand then he took his leave, taking the copy of the contract with him. Lucius retook his seat and continued his reviewing until someone knocked on the door and he looked up. "Enter" As Serafall Leviathan came in after his Queen Piece, Lucius knew that while he had avoided the major bullet with Ajuka, he was not out of the clear yet. Before closing his computer down, Lucius quickly and silently raised the 3% to 5% and saved the new value before turning the computer off, turning his full focus on Lady Leviathan. "Ah, Lady Serafall Leviathan" Lucius greeted in a slight upbeat tone, much to the Maou's surprise and delight "How may I help you today?" ---- Ajuka walked outside his mansion in the Underworld and watched as Lucius's guard march up with the mineral transport in the center. The white and black armor of these troopers made Ajuka feel a bit on edge, as they were all smooth and fashioned to look intimidating at the same time. The commander of this security detail came up to him and saluted crisply. "Sir" The male voice spoke from the helmet's communicator "Detail A-55-02 reporting" Ajuka saluted and the commander relaxed "May I ask who is leading the detail?" The Commander responded neatly "Yes Sir, that would be me. Commander Dean Simton, Sir" Ajuka nodded "Commander Simton, tell me, did anything happen during the shipment?" Simton answered quickly "Nothing of importance, a few raiding party stragglers tried to mount a counter raid to get some of the mineral but they were put down swiftly." Ajuka had to admit, ever since he signed the contract all those months ago, he was still surprised by the effectiveness and sharpness of the security details training in any situation. The mineral was being loss less and less and the raids were dropping by shipment travel. Of course, Ajuka was really started to feel a bit outed still by the fact that Lucius was really doing he part of the contract above and beyond in every level. Ajuka nodded "Very good, Commander" The Commander nodded before handing the Super class Maou a pad and a pen like item "Could you please sign your name here, Sir? It's a new requirement now for all shipments to be signed off by the recipient, in this case, you, before we deliver the product. We've been getting reports from other security details that people have been trying to lie and fake their way into things." Ajuka raised his eyebrow at that "How so?" Simton sighed "Devils have been trying to make themselves look like other people and have nearly succeeded several times. The new requirement scans your blood, DNA, and how much Demonic Energy you have before accepting anything." Ajuka nodded, that was a good way to stop many would be thieves "So, has it done mine already?" The Commander nodded "It does it when you hold the pen, and if your not really you, well, the thief gets a nasty surprise." Ajuka blinked then nodded, signing his name before handing the items back "That's good, now, anything else?" The Commander shook his head "No Sir, that was all" Ajuka nodded before waving the man off, watching as the detail headed to the final destination of the mineral's journey. The Maou could only wonder if what he signed off on wouldn't be used against him in the long run, not by Lucius of course, but by others. Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse Category:Fanon Story